Behind His Scar
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Di balik tiap bekas luka, terlihat maupun tidak, pasti ada cerita. Tidak terkecuali milik mereka. Humanized chara. AU. Ricowalski. For KSMK authoress. The story begin. Chapter Six available. Sorry for long, long update.
1. The Teaser

… tubuh Rico terjatuh begitu saja. Terhempas langsung tanpa ada yang menahan. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan berkibar perlahan dalam gerak lambat meski semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mata Kowalski tak bisa berpaling dari Object AP-1 yang baru saja mengorbankan diri demi membelanya mati-matian, mengirimkan sentakan rasa dingin yang seketika membekukan tulang belakangnya, membuat otaknya menjerit dalam diam.

Bukankah... bukankah.. bukankah tubuh yang terhempas tak berdaya di depannya itu adalah tubuh yang sama yang telah berbagi kehangatan dengannya saat bulan-bulan terdingin memerangkap mereka dalam tangan kurusnya yang jahat?

Bukankah tangan itu yang selalu menenangkannya saat sepertinya seluruh dunia ingin meledakkan otaknya?

Bukankah itu wajah yang selalu memberinya seringai jenaka kapanpun ia merasa lelah?

Bukankah itu Rico?

"Rico... Rico... Rico..."

Remaja tanggung itu jatuh terduduk, bersimpuh dalam ketidaktahuan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua syaraf dalam otaknya berbelit, melilit, menolak untuk memberikan jawaban. Data-data gagal diproses, semua respon gagal dihantarkan, semua refleks gagal menolong. Mata birunya yang pudar hanya menatap nanar, seperti gramofon rusak berulang kali bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Nama yang bahkan seharusnya tidak eksis.

"RICOOO!"

Satu reaksi. Kali ini bukan hasil olahan analisis dan penarikan kesimpulan dari otak jeniusnya. Sebab sang otak menolak bekerja. Satu reaksi. Hasil dari hatinya yang mendadak tersadar. Paling tidak ia harus menggapai. Meski hanya bisa menggapai...

... sampai beberapa lengan berkekuatan berratus kali darinya menariknya dan menghempaskannya kembali ke dalam kegelapan selnya yang dingin, dan sekarang kosong.

Bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir tanpa henti dari matanya, lurus menelusuri pipinya yang pucat dan jatuh di lantai baja. Berpuluh-puluh tetes hingga beribu-ribu rasanya sudah ia peras demi suatu perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini dialaminya. Kehilangan yang menyesakkan dada tanpa terkontrol.

Satu kali ini otak jenius XP-2 gagal menangani kontrol atas tubuhnya lagi.

Satu kali ini hati nurani XP-2 mendominasi begitu besar hingga terasa akan meledak.

Satu kali ini XP-2 tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan, dan bukan hanya sekedar definisinya dalam fisika makro dan mikro, atau dalam kimia lanjutan.

Pertama kali ini XP-2, bukan, bukan XP-2, melainkan Kowalski... ini pertama kalinya Kowalski menangis.

_**-Dietro Suo Cicatrise-**_

_behind his scar_

Meski kosong dan dingin, laboratorium ini, dan sel ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang ia tahu.

Dan ia tidak ingin direnggut daripadanya.

.

.

.

.

Peneliti yang bertanya hanya menghela napas, meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak sama sekali dari belakang meja komputer.

"Memperpanjang kemungkinan hidup mereka... bukan?" gumamnya. Alice mengangguk sedikit, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada berkas di tangannya.

"Tapi jika yang lebih baik dari mereka berhasil kita ciptakan, maka mereka tak lagi dibutuhkan," lanjut wanita peneliti itu datar tanpa emosi. Ed tersenyum sedih.

"Emosi mereka terlihat lebih positif dari sebelumnya..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau Rico," ia menunjuk AP-1.

"Dan kau Kowalski."

.

.

.

.

"Tidur, K'wolski..." bisik Rico.

_behind his scar_

_begin at 9 September 2010_

_a/n : judul dalam bahasa Italianya masih diragukan kebenarannya. Ada yang bisa mengoreksi?_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : Penguins of Madagascar punya Dreamworks. Bukan punya saya.

Rate : M

Warning : Human!Penguins, a lil bit mature content, kekerasan implisit, bit OOC. Ricowalski.

a/n : Judulnya diambil dari bahasa Italia yang artinya 'Behind His Scar', maaf kalo salah, atau ada yang bisa benerin? XP Ini adalah open ending yang saya janjikan pada banci-banci PoM di facebook yang butuh base plot AU buat fic PoM X3 nggak semua setting saya jabarkan di sini. Semoga angstnya lumayan ngena karena saya nulis fic ini dalam mood ceria. Ah, susah banget dapet mood angst TwT Happy Fujoshi Independence Day eniwei :3 Note : XP-2 itu Kowalski. AP-1 itu Rico. LP-1 itu Skipper, dan AP-15 itu Private. Maaf kalau sedikit membingungkan, pengkodean itu perlu demi plot TwT

* * *

_**-Dietro Suo Cicatrise-**_

_behind his scar

* * *

_

_Delapan tahun sebelumnya._

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira tujuh tahun menatap kamar barunya dengan ekspresi datar. Kamar barunya itu tidak besar, hanya berukuran sekitar enambelas meter persegi, dengan perabotan standar yang seluruhnya terbuat dari stainless steel atau plastik putih. Dinding, meja eksperimen, ranjang yang menjadi alas kasur berseprai kain putih polos, pena dan papan clipboard. 'Dan bahkan mungkin sikat gigi dan tube pasta gigi," ujar anak itu dalam hatinya seraya melirik bilik tertutup kecil yang pasti adalah kamar mandi baginya. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak mengomentari betapa dinginnya ruangan terasa meskipun udara hangat berhembus tanpa henti dari lubang pengondisi udara.

Dilahirkan sebagai salah satu anak hasil proyek penelitian pengembangan manusia super jenius, ia mengerti bahwa ia bahkan harus sangat bersyukur untuk tiap satu porsi jatah makanan harian yang diterimanya. Bahkan meski makanan tersebut nyaris tak berasa apa-apa, hanya diatur sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi otaknya. Sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata dan bisa mengingat, dirinya sudah berada di laboratorium ini, dimana kontak dengan manusia lain hanyalah sekedar menjawab jika ditanya dan tangan-tangan berlapis sarung tangan karet yang mencengkeram lengannya ketika hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya akan ditusuk dengan jarum yang terhubung dengan mesin dan kemudian diteliti. Tumbuh besar di laboratorium itu pula, satu-satunya manusia yang ia ketahui namanya hanyalah Alice, seorang ilmuwan wanita yang bertanggungjawab secara personal atas dirinya. Itupun bukan sebuah hubungan yang dekat, apalagi akrab. Hidup di pusat penelitian itu pula, ia tahu ada banyak anak lain yang bernasib sama sepertinya di sana. Tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang mereka, dan ia pun belajar untuk tidak peduli. Belajar untuk menerima begitu saja apa yang diberikan padanya.

Ia tahu ia harus patuh.

Sebab kapan saja ia bisa digantikan. Kapan saja ia bisa dibuang begitu saja.

"Nah, XP-2. Ini adalah selmu yang baru," ujar Alice, masih berdiri di ambang pintu sel, menahan handle pintu dengan tangannya yang gempal agar tetap terbuka. Si bocah menatap sekeliling dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Alice. Kamar ini akan cukup memadai untuk melakukan tugas-tugas dan penelitianku, bukan?" bocah berambut coklat dan bermata biru laut itu melangkah masuk dan menghampiri meja barunya yang masih kosong. Alice mengangguk dan menaruh sebuah kotak kaca transparan di lantai, dekat pintu.

"Semua yang kau perlukan ada di sini. Termasuk berkas-berkas dan alat-alat keperluan penelitian tentang rancangan formula penangkal efek radiasi nuklir yang harus sudah selesai dalam 48 jam ke depan. Apa sudah kau mengerti semua?" wanita dalam balutan jas lab itu bertanya dalam nada suara yang tidak kasar, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang lembut. XP-2 mengangguk lagi, kemudian pintu selnya tertutup dalam suara berdebum yang keras dan berat, meninggalkannya sendirian -tidak sendirian sepenuhnya, sebab ia tahu di suatu tempat di dalam sel ini, beberapa pasang kamera mini pengawas telah dipasang untuk memantai setiap detil pergerakannya, sekecil apapun itu.

Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlutut di depan kotak kaca berlabelkan XP-2, miliknya, dan mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di sana. Beberapa stel pakaiannya yang modelnya tak pernah berganti sejak pertama kali ia memakainya, buku-buku, map-map dokumen, berkas-berkas, alat tulis, peralatan mandi, sebuah mug kaca, dan kalung identitasnya yang terbuat dari besi.

Bagus, hanya barang-barang itulah yang dimilikinya, sekaligus dibutuhkannya. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi saat itu, kecuali sebuah nama.

XP-2 terdengar terlalu dingin untuknya, sama seperti kamar baru itu. 


	3. Chapter Two

_Dua__ setengah tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

_

Hari itu hujan lebat mengguyur seluruh kota, termasuk gedung laboratorium tempat XP-2 tinggal. Tentu saja ia tak bisa melihatnya, namun ia bisa merasakannya dari kelembapan udara yang menurun. Ia pernah melihat hujan tentu saja, semua data tentang bumi dan jagad raya telah dimasukkan ke dalam otaknya sejak ia masih berupa embrio.

Semuanya hanya berupa gambar, rekaman singkat, data, definisi-definisi, penjabaran ilmiah, doktrin-doktrin, rumus-rumus, tabel-tabel, dan grafik. Ia tahu pasti apa itu hujan dan dapat dengan sangat terperinci menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hujan. Tapi ia tidak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di bawah hujan, atau bagaimana rasanya ketika air hujan jatuh dan membasahi lidahnya.

Ohya, bahkan ia tahu bahwa air hujan memang akan terasa tawar-sejuk-mungkin sedikit asin. Ia hanya tahu itu.

Sambil menghela napas XP-2 meraih salah satu clipboardnya yang penuh berisi catatan-catatan tentang penelitiannya sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan penelitian tentang mini reaktor nuklir yang bisa memberi energi pada sekian ribu rumah dan pabrik. Menurut data yang diperolehnya dunia sedang kekurangan energi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Yang harus ia kerjakan di sana hanya menerima tugas-tugas penelitian atau apapun yang sulit dan membutuhkan otak jeniusnya dari pemerintah negaranya, atau siapapun yang membayar pada organisasi penelitian yang menciptakan dirinya. Dengan demikian ia telah berguna.

Tangan kanannya sibuk menuang-nuang cairan, memindah-mindahkan sekeping uranium dengan hati-hati, dan menyambung lempengan-lempengan logam lainnya dengan las kecil. Dua belas jam lagi dan reaktor ini harus selesai. Para peneliti takkan penduli bahwa sudah seminggu ia tidak tidur, hanya makan sedikit, dan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun yang masih tumbuh. Ia sendiripun tak mempedulikan hal itu, selama tangannya masih bisa bergerak dan otaknya masih bisa berpikir.

Kelelahan menguasainya tanpa sadar. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menyenggol salah satu penyangga utama reaktornya, membuat proyek rapuh yang masih berupa kerangka itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdentangan keras, sebelum hancur menjadi beberapa bagian dan meledak dengan suara 'BLAPP' keras.

Ia tidak terluka, tapi seluruh penelitiannya gagal, hancur.

Gagal

Hancur

Gagal

Hancur

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Data-data yang tak diperlukan sekejap merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mengambil alih. Gambaran-gambaran yang tidak ia inginkan muncul berulang-ulang di depan matanya seperti layar komputer yang menyampaikan pesan error. Ia gagal, ia akan dibuang. Ia ciptaan gagal, maka ia akan dibuang.

"AAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ia berteriak. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak menyapu seluruh barang yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai sebelum mengambil posisi fetal. Pintu sel terbuka dan beberapa orang berseragam putih berderap masuk. Dua orang mencoba meraih lengannya dan menenangkannya, namun bocah jenius itu memberontak, ekspresi wajahnya panik, kosong. Geraman-geraman tak jelas terdengar dari bibirnya yang berdarah karena tergigit. Dan pada akhirnya satu suntikan penenang dosis besar terpaksa diinjeksikan langsung pada nadi lehernya. Seketika matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya merosot.

Meski kosong dan dingin, laboratorium ini, dan sel ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang ia tahu.

Dan ia tidak ingin direnggut daripadanya.


	4. Chapter Three

_Dua tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

_

Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya didorong masuk begitu suara pintu sel yang terbuka tiba-tiba mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tabung percobaan yang sedang dipegangnya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat bingung, meski tidak terlalu ia perlihatkan pada wajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang jabrik berantakan bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika ia menyapu seisi sel dengan matanya yang biru kehijauan. Dan ketika sosok tubuh XP-2 yang masih berdiri diam di belakang meja kerjanya terpantul pada irisnya, anak itu tersentak kaget dan langsung meringis lebar dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

XP-2 sama terkejutnya dengan anak itu.

Tetapi Alice mendadak muncul di belakang anak itu, membawa kotak kaca yang sama dengan kotak yang digunakan untuk membawa barang-barangnya dari sel lamanya ke sel yang sekarang dihuninya. Bedanya, pada kotak itu tertulis AP-1. Objek nomor satu dari divisi pengembangan genetika unggul dalam kemiliteran. XP-2 mengernyitkan alis, apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sini? Bukankah tidak seharusnya para anak-anak laboratorium itu tidak diizinkan bertemu?

"XP-2, ini AP-1. Ia akan menjadi rekan seselmu mulai sekarang."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Alice sebelum pintu sel menutup lagi. Sang penghuni baru menatap si bocah jenius dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Sejenak XP-2 hanya terdiam dalam ketidaktahuan apa yang harus dilakukannya, namun sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan tabung erlenmeyernya, lalu menghampiri si penghuni baru.

"Umm, kau bisa tidur di sisi ini. Yang dekat dinding."

Anak berambut merah yang disambutnya tanpa kata-kata penyambutan menggaruk pipinya gugup, lalu meringis lebar-lagi.

"Uh!" Lalu diletakkannya selembar selimut miliknya di sisi ranjang yang ditunjuk XP-2.

XP-2 masih belum mengerti mengapa ia mendapatkan rekan sekamar. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa mungkin kelak mereka berdua akan ditugaskan bersama. Ia dan penghuni baru itu memang berasal dari spesialisasi bidang yang berbeda, tapi catatan sejarah menunjukkan bahwa ilmuwan dan prajurit pun bisa bekerja dalam satu tim. Jadi ia merasa sedikit gembira, karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan rekan untuk bekerja sama, karena mungkin ia sudah bisa dipercaya untuk mengemban tanggungjawab yang lebih besar lagi, karena mungkin organisasi akan mengizinkannya untuk bekerja di luar laboratorium ini sebentar lagi.

Namun hati kecilnya, hati yang merasakan samar-samar hangat tubuh yang menguar dari rekan kamarnya sekarang, menolak semua kesimpulan analisa di atas dan hanya memberikan satu alasan sederhana. Hanya karena ia sekarang tidak sendirian lagi.

xXx

"Hei, Alice. Menurutmu mengapa pemimpin menyatukan mereka berdua dalam satu sel?" tanya salah seorang peneliti yang mengamati XP-2 dan AP-1 dari balik layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yang dikirim dari kamera pengintai sel mereka. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan sementara cahaya dari monitor bergerak-gerak di wajahnya. Sang wanita yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari berkas-berkas di tangannya lalu melirik ke arah layar monitor tersebut.

"Emosi mereka berdua tidak stabil, Ed. XP-2 adalah anak yang dilahirkan oleh hasil penelitian kita yang berhasil. Yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Tapi kau tentu ingat ketika ia mendadak mengamuk ketika salah satu penelitian tentang nuklirnya sempat gagal, bukan? Sedangkan AP-1 memiliki phobia terhadap orang yang belum dikenalnya. Sangat berbahaya mengingat statusnya sebagai senjata hidup termutakhir yang baru saja berhasil dikembangkan. Tapi kau lihat mereka sekarang? Tak ubahnya dua remaja sekolah menengah yang cukup normal."

Peneliti yang bertanya hanya menghela napas, meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak sama sekali dari belakang meja komputer.

"Memperpanjang kemungkinan hidup mereka... bukan?" gumamnya. Alice mengangguk sedikit, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada berkas di tangannya.

"Tapi jika yang lebih baik dari mereka berhasil kita ciptakan, maka mereka tak lagi dibutuhkan," lanjut wanita peneliti itu datar tanpa emosi. Ed tersenyum sedih.

"Emosi mereka terlihat lebih positif dari sebelumnya..."


	5. Chapter Four

_Satu tahun sepuluh bulan sebelumnya.

* * *

_

XP-2 belum begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran AP-1 di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tetapi penghuni baru itu cenderung mudah diacuhkan, karena sebagian besar waktunya hanya digunakan untuk berbaring-baring, mengasah berbagai macam jenis senjata tajam yang dimilikinya, atau melirik-lirik apa yang sedang dilakukan XP-2 dari jauh. Bedanya, AP-1 meninggalkan sel empat kali seminggu, masing-masing 12 jam, dan selalu kembali dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh letih. Berkebalikan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan mengintimidasi, AP-1 tidak sekasar yang XP-2 kira. Bahkan mungkin cenderung lebih ceria daripada dirinya karena beberapa kali ia sempat memergoki pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai atau meringis padanya dalam intensitas ramah -bermaksud ramah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ketika suatu peristiwa yang jarang sekali, yaitu dimana box kaca tempat Alice meletakkan berkas tugas penelitian untuknya sedang kosong, pintu selnya membuka lagi dan Alice muncul lagi dengan seorang remaja seumurannya dengan dada membusung penuh percaya diri, dan seorang lagi terlihat lebih muda dan agak malu-malu.

"Ini LP-1," Alice menunjuk yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan rambut dan mata hitam, lalu menunjuk yang satunya lagi. "Lalu yang ini AP-15. Mereka akan berkunjung sehari ini." Lalu pintu sel itu tertutup lagi, meninggalkan dua pengunjung itu di muka pintu. AP-1 bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan menghampiri mereka. Yang dipanggil dengan kode nama LP-1 mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"Namaku Skipper. Dan ini Private," ia menyalami AP-1. XP-2 terkesiap.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau punya nama seperti itu? Dalam organisasi kita tidak memungkinkan untuk-"

"Ya, kita bisa. Dan sejauh yang kutahu nama Skipper dan Private itu masih rahasia. Hanya aku, Private, dan kalian berdua yang tahu," potong LP-1, Skipper.

"Nu-uh?" satu-satunya manusia berambut merah di ruangan itu bergumam dengan suara keras. Ia menyukai ide penamaan itu. Ia pun tidak menyukai nama kodenya.

"Aku Private. Apa kalian mau mencari nama rahasia untuk kalian sendiri?" sapa bocah yang dipanggil Private. Tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi dada XP-2 berjinjit sedikit dalam antusiasme. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang-kelabu jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit tulang anak-anaknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanyai Skipper langsung memasang pose berpikir, telunjuk kirinya menggaruk-garuk dagu dan matanya terpejam.

"Kau Rico," ia menunjuk AP-1.

"Dan kau Kowalski."

XP-2 terdiam. Bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu berulang-ulang dalam diam. Kowalski... Kowalski... tidak terasa aneh. Meskipun begitu ia harus tahu mengapa LP-1, maksudnya Skipper, memberikan nama itu padanya.

"Kenapa Kowalski?"

Skipper tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Karena terdengar mirip... agen rahasia," jawabnya seraya memelankan volume suaranya pada dua kata terakhir.

"Agen rahasia?"

"Skipper dan aku juga satu sel seperti kalian. Dan kami sering bermain peran menjadi agen rahasia dalam waktu senggang kami. Dan... itu terasa lebih baik daripada berdiam diri," jawab Private sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Rico! Rico!" seru AP-1 bersemangat, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar para peneliti melalui mikrofon penyadap. Ia menyukai nama barunya. Mulai sekarang ia akan menyebut dirinya sendiri Rico. Ya, namanya Rico, bukan AP-1. Rico. Rico. Rico.

"Ya, tapi mengapa harus agen rahasia?" XP-2 bertanya lagi seraya mengambil dua kursi yang semula berada di samping tempat tidur dan menaruhnya di sekeliling meja, dan ia sendiri menduduki kursi yang biasanya ia duduki ketika sedang bekerja. Ketiga remaja lain yang ada di dalam sel itu pun mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kata Skipper, karena kelak kita akan menjadi satu tim! Tim agen rahasia yang bertugas menumpas kejahatan dan membela yang benar! Skipper akan menjadi pemimpin kita, ia memang pemimpin yang hebat!" Private menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. Tentu saja Skipper pemimpin yang hebat, memang seharusnya semua anak dengan kode LP di lab ini merupakan pemimpin yang hebat.

"Betul kata Private. Mimpi ini memang sederhana dan aku tahu mungkin tak akan terwujud," Skipper menghembuskan nafas sedikit kecewa lalu menumpukan dagu di telapak tangannya. "Tapi paling tidak itu membuat kami bertahan. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Rico? Kowalski?"

"Urbph-" Rico menggerutu, sudah cukup menggambarkan ketidaksukaannya pada sel ini.

"Aku tidak suka sel ini, laboratorium ini. Dingin," keluh XP-2, Kowalski. Ia memutuskan mulai menyukai nama itu dan nama-nama yang digunakan rekan-rekan barunya. Skipper, Private, Rico, dan dirinya, Kowalski. Otaknya berkata bahwa nama itu memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada XP-2, namun hatinya hanya tahu bahwa nama-nama itulah yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh anak-anak manusia seperti mereka.

Skipper terlihat berpikir lagi.

"Kowalski. Bisa kau beritahu aku hewan apa saja yang bisa bertahan hidup dalam udara dingin? Berikan aku pilihan!"

"Setahuku ada beberapa jenis beruang kutub, singa laut, beberapa varietas ikan, penguin, dan walrus yang biasa hidup di wilayah dengan suhu dingin ekstrim seperti Kutub Utara atau Kutub Selatan," jawab pemuda yang bertubuh paling tinggi, juga paling jenius dalam kelompok itu.

"Hmm. Beruang kutub terlalu putih. Singa laut terlalu berkumis. Ikan terlalu bau-meskipun enak. Walrus terlalu berlemak... Begini saja, kita pakai penguin!" seru Skipper tertahan. Private tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa penguin?"

"Whu?"

Skipper tersenyum penuh arti, lalu meraih selembar kertas kosong dan pensil dari tumpukan berkas di meja Kowalski dan mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di sana.

"Kita adalah empat penguin. Karena penguin bisa bertahan hidup di tempat dingin-persis seperti laboratorium ini. Dan paling tidak mereka memakai tuxedo. Tuxedo itu keren. Tapi kita berempat adalah penguin-penguin malang yang terjebak di dalam sebuah kebun binatang di kota yang bukan habitat kita sebenarnya. Dengar, Alice adalah petugas kebun binatang sekaligus pengawas kita yang menjengkelkan dan tak pedulian, dan hanya merawat kita karena terpaksa. Meski begitu, kita berempat adalah tim, tim penguin yang tidak biasa, ya, kita adalah penguin-penguin agen rahasia, yang emm.. bercita-cita untuk kembali ke habitat mereka sebenarnya, bagaimanapun caranya. Lihat, ini adalah kolam milik kita di kebun binatang itu. Akan kugambar contoh denahnya pada kertas ini. Kolam es kita... dikelilingi parit berisi air... dan di bawahnya ada markas rahasia... dari mana? Tentu saja ada jalan rahasia yang disembunyikan di bawah piring ikan. Di markas rahasia kita itu kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau, ngemil snack dengan bebas, tidur-tiduran, berlatih karate-"

"Umm, Skippa? Apa itu karate?"

"Karate adalah sejenis bela diri asal Jepang, Private. Nah, di dalam markas rahasia itu kita meletakkan segala jenis perangkap untuk menghukum mereka yang masuk tanpa seizin kita. Apa kalian tahu anak gila yang selalu berteriak dan menyanyi keras-keras yang meski selnya sudah diisolasi di ujung bangsal tapi suara nyanyiannya masih terdengar sampai jauh sekali? Nah, kita jadikan dia Ju-li-en... a.k.a King Julien, tetangga kita yang menyebalkan. Seekor kukang yang sangat menyebalkan dan maa-lass-"

Kowalski duduk diam di kursinya, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Skipper katakan, menatap setiap garis yang Skipper torehkan di kertas, dan mengolahnya dalam otaknya.

Sepertinya menyenangkan, berangan-angan menjadi penguin.

Itulah pertama kalinya XP-2 berandai-andai tentang sesuatu. Pertama kalinya XP-2 memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman. Pertama kalinya XP-2 melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai bermain. Pertama kalinya XP-2 berhasil sepenuhnya menyingkirkan pikiran betapa dingin, kaku, dan membosankannya tempat itu. Dan pertama kalinya XP-2 menganggap dirinya sendiri bukan sebagai seorang anak jenius hasil ciptaan para ilmuwan yang digunakan semata-mata demi kepentingan organisasi, namun sebagai Kowalski, remaja biasa yang jenuh dan butuh bermain.


	6. Chapter Five

_Satu tahun __enam bulan sebelumnya.

* * *

_

XP-2 sudah terbiasa membahasakan dirinya sendiri dengan nama Kowalski dan ketiga temannya dengan nama manusia mereka, dan hanya kembali memakai nama kodenya jika berurusan dengan para peneliti mereka. Sejak pertama kali datang, Skipper dan Private sudah beberapa kali berkunjung lagi, dan setiap kali mereka berempat berkumpul sudah tak terhitung berapa ratus cerita-cerita gila tentang spionase dan misi-misi rahasia para penguin yang mereka ciptakan.

Ia pun mulai menerima kehadiran Rico sebagai rekan sekamarnya dan tanpa sadar dirinya dan Rico mulai terlihat lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Jika sampai larut malam Kowalski masih terbangun untuk mengerjakan penelitiannya, ia akan membenahkan letak selimut Rico yang selalu terlepas karena posisi tidurnya yang liar. Atau Rico yang seringkali memberikan setengah jatah makanannya -yang memang jauh lebih banyak- kepada Kowalski karena dirasanya Kowalski terlalu kurus. Mereka berdua mulai berbagi tempat tidur tanpa kecanggungan yang berlebihan seperti dulu.

Kowalski sendiri menganggap Rico adalah sebuah tantangan untuk dipahami. Ia bisa mengerti sebagian besar watak dan sifat Rico melalui observasinya sendiri, namun sebagian dari diri Rico tetap misterius. Tak lain disebabkan karena pemuda itu menolak untuk berbicara panjang. Kowalski tahu betul bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan sistem suara teman sekamarnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa alasan Rico berbuat seperti itu. Sampai setengah tahun, kalimat paling panjang yang pernah didengar Kowalski dari Rico adalah 'K'wolski harus tidur'. Meski begitu Kowalski paham bahwa ia tidak seharusnya bertanya, karena setiap orang pasti punya rahasia yang tidak bisa diceritakan, sama seperti dirinya tak ingin menceritakan, atau bahkan mengingat, apa yang dilakukan para peneliti itu padanya pada awal masa-masa kehidupannya.

Namun seperti umumnya remaja belasan tahun, rasa ingin tahu Kowalski pada Rico pun berakumulasi seiring waktu.

Meskipun kelak ia akan menyesali hari dimana ia mengetahui alasan Rico tidak berbicara banyak.


	7. Chapter Six

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik, memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru Amerika dengan ganas tanpa ada setitik awanpun yang menjadi penghalang. Tentu saja XP-2 tak bisa melihatnya, namun ia bisa merasakannya dari udara di dalam sel yang meskipun dilengkapi dengan pendingin udara namun terasa lebih pengap dan berat Ia pernah melihat bumi yang ditimpa cahaya matahari tentu saja, semua data tentang bumi dan jagad raya telah dimasukkan ke dalam otaknya sejak ia masih berupa embrio.

Semuanya hanya berupa gambar, rekaman singkat, data, definisi-definisi, penjabaran ilmiah, doktrin-doktrin, rumus-rumus, tabel-tabel, dan grafik. Ia tahu pasti apa itu sinar matahari dan dapat dengan sangat terperinci menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan matahari. Tapi ia tidak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di bawah sinar matahari musim panas yang menyengat, atau bagaimana rasanya ketika kulit yang memerah terbakar atau rasa air dingin yang menyejukkan hari misalnya.

Ohya, bahkan ia tahu bahwa hari-hari seperti inilah yang membuat manusia beramai-ramai pergi ke pantai. Ia hanya tahu itu.

Sambil menghela napas XP-2 meraih salah satu clipboardnya yang penuh berisi catatan-catatan tentang penelitiannya sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan penelitian mengenai penangkal senjata biologi yang sekiranya akan dipakai oleh negara dunia ketiga untuk memberontak pada dunia. Menurut data yang diperolehnya dunia sedang terancam oleh potensi perang besar. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Yang harus ia kerjakan di sana hanya menerima tugas-tugas penelitian atau apapun yang sulit dan membutuhkan otak jeniusnya dari pemerintah negaranya, atau siapapun yang membayar pada organisasi penelitian yang menciptakan dirinya. Dengan demikian ia telah berguna.

Tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret diagram dan rumus di clipboard, sementara kedua cokelatnya tak pernah lepas dari lensa mikroskop dan layar monitor di sampingnya yang menunjukkan ribuan angka, huruf, dan lingkaran-lingkaran yang bergerak pelan dalam pendar hijau lemah di atas backgorund hitam pekat.. Dua belas jam lagi dan penangkal ini harus ditemukan untuk dibawa pada petinggi militer untuk diujicoba. Para peneliti takkan penduli bahwa sudah seminggu ia tidak tidur, hanya makan sedikit, dan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun yang masih tumbuh. Ia sendiripun tak mempedulikan hal itu, selama tangannya masih bisa bergerak dan otaknya masih bisa berpikir.

Kelelahan menguasainya tanpa sadar. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menyenggol salah satu rak tabung reaksi di pinggir meja, membuat proyek rapuh yang masih setengah jadi itu terjatuh ke lantai tanpa ada yang menghalangi, tabung-tabung reaksi pecah dengan bunyi tajam yang menggema dingin dalam dinding sel, membuat cairan berwarna-warni di dalamnya yang diformulasikan dan direaksikan dengan ketelitian tinggi tumpah dan menggenangi lantai. Bercampur dalam satu genangan besar berwarna kekuningan yang mulai mengeluarkan asap tipis.

Ia tidak terluka, tapi seluruh penelitiannya gagal, hancur.

Gagal

Hancur

Gagal

Hancur

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Dibuang...

Data-data yang tak diperlukan sekejap merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mengambil alih. Gambaran-gambaran yang tidak ia inginkan muncul berulang-ulang di depan matanya seperti layar komputer yang menyampaikan pesan error. Ia gagal, ia akan dibuang. Ia ciptaan gagal, maka ia akan dibuang.

_._

_._

'_Kenapa espe-satu harus disuntik, Ellis? Apa dia sakit?' tanya bocah lima tahun itu, mengikuti Alice ke ruang medis dengan tertatih-tatih. Jas lab putih kebesaran yang dikenakannya menggantung aneh hingga lutut. Suaranya yang masih cadel menggema di dinding lorong tak berujung. _

'_Tidak. Dia hanya tidak seperti kau, XP-2. Masuklah dan lihat sendiri,' Alice mendorong XP-2 masuk ke dalam ruangan steril yang berbau tajam alkohol, dan seperti biasanya, XP-2 menurut walaupun masih agak bingung. Setahunya hanya orang sakit atau gila yang disuntik supaya bisa sembuh. Di dalam ruangan, seorang bocah seumurannya melambai riang dari atas ranjang beroda, senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya. XP-2 balas melambai, bahkan ikut memasang senyum. XP-2 menyukai XP-1. Tidak ada yang salah dengan anak berambut pirang itu, ia bahkan bisa bersiul dan membentuk tangannya menjadi bayangan-bayangan lucu di bawah sinar lampu baca. _

_Kemudian, tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, seorang dokter menyuntikkan suatu cairan ke dalam aliran darah XP-1. Kemudian senyumnya melemah... melemah... melemah... dan akhirnya hilang. _

'_Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau gagal, XP-2,' bisik Alice. Sangat perlahan. _

_._

_._

"AAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ia berteriak. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak menyapu seluruh barang yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai sebelum mengambil posisi fetal. XP-2 memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan begitu eratnya, meskipun ia tak bisa merasakan bagaiman akuku-kuku jarinya merobek lengan jas labnya dan menorehkan luka pada kulitnya. Gemeretuk gigi terdengar hingga seantero ruangan, dan langkah-langkah berderap sekuriti yang selalu siaga menggema di lorong, siap 'menjemput dan menenangkan' bocah ilmuwan jenius yang mendadak labil dan panik.

Namun kali ini tidak sama. Tidak persis sama.

AP-1 sontak terbangun dari tidur siangnya ketika XP-2 berteriak, reflek meraih combat knife yang tersimpan di bawah bantal, siap kapanpun dibutuhkan. Dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa XP-2 entah bagaimana bisa lepas kendali, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lipatnya dan menghampiri pemuda berbalut jas lab yang masih memeluk dirinya sendiri di lantai.

"K... K-wolski! Tenang! K-wolski!"

AP-1 memanggil XP-2 panik. Persetan dengan nama yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka gunakan. Ia berlutut lalu menarik bahu pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, dan dengan gerakan yang kuat tetapi lembut, ia memaksa wajah XP-2 untuk menatapnya. Wajah itu pias, penuh dengan air mata yang tak bisa termanifestasikan dalam wujud nyata, kepanikan dan ketakutan membayang di mata, di bibir, di pipi, di tangan kirinya yang mencengkeram lengan AP-1 dengan kekuatan yang mencengangkan, di rambutnya yang jatuh lemas membingkai wajah tirus, di seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Sssh... tenang. Tidak apa-apa," bisik AP-1 lembut seraya membenamkan jemarinya yang kasar dan berbuku-buku dalam helaian rambut hitam XP-2. Perlahan genggaman XP-2 di lengan AP-1 mulai melonggar dan tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar. Meskipun begitu AP-1 mendekap tubuh jenius itu lebih erat lagi, tak ada tanda-tanda akan melepasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. K'wolski. Coba lagi. Kau bisa. Pasti."

Jemari tak berhenti membelai. Lengan tak berhenti mendekap. Napas tak berhenti bersinkronisasi sementara mereka berdua berlutut dalam posisi aneh, mencoba merasakan aura kehidupan dari yang lainnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tak sendiri.

"...err... AP-maksudku, Rico?" ujar XP-2 tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, lepaskan aku."

AP-1 menurut, melonggarkan dekapannya sementara XP-2 menjauh dari pemuda berambut merah jabrik satunya. Ketakutan itu hilang. Kepanikan itu terbang melayang. Ia Kowalski sekarang. Agen rahasia tak boleh takut, bukan?

Rico... ya, Rico bisa melihat itu. Kowalskinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba pintu sel mereka membanting terbuka dengan keras sekali. Agen-agen sekuriti dalam jas hitam rapi berotot sebesar bola voli berangsekan masuk membawa suntikan penenang dalam tangan mereka. Ketika mendapati XP-2 baik-baik saja, agak lemas namun siap berdiri dan mengambil kacamata pelindung untuk melanjutkan penelitian mereka tentu agak bingung.

"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa XP-2 panik dan mengamuk. Kami ke sini untuk memberinya penenang dan membawanya ke ruang medis," ujar salah satu sekuriti dengan nada otoritatif. AP-1 bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, memutar mata dan menghela napas dalam gestur mencemooh yang sedikit dilebihkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa pergi. Aku harus melanjutkan penelitian ini secepatnya untuk menggantikan material yang rusak. Kalian kirimkan saja petugas untuk membersihkan ini," jawab XP-2 sambil menunjuk pecahan-pecahan kaca dan genangan zat kimia di lantai. Masih berasap.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ikut kami ke ruang medis sekarang," sekuriti yang membawa obat penenang melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan, siap meraih lengan XP-2, "Kondisi emosi anda tidak stabil dan kami mendaapat perintah un-"

"Tinggalkan kami. Sekarang."

XP-2 dan para sekuriti itu menoleh ke arah asal suara setengah memerintah, setengah menggeram penuh ancaman itu. Dua kalimat singkat yang bisa membuat pria dewasa paling pemberani sekalipun meremang bulu kuduknya, mengira kematian datang mendekat. AP-1 berdiri dengan kuda-kuda _close range combat_, mata menatap lurus ke arah gerombolan sekuriti berbaju hitam yang kemudian bertanya-tanya pada sesamanya, tidak yakin harus menuruti perintah atasan organisasi atau perintah mesin pembunuh yang menyamar dalam wujud manusia berambut merah di hadapan mereka itu.

"Dia. Baik. Pergi. Se-ka-rang."

Mereka saling melempar lirikan, kemudian perlahan mundur dan pergi tanpa suara setelah menggumamkan janji untuk mengirimkan petugas kebersihan.

Sekali lagi AP-1 menghela napas.

"OK? K'wolski?"

XP-2, meski masih agak terkejut melihat sosok lain Rico yang biasanya hampir selalu santai itu, namun ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nah sekarang biarkan aku melanjutkan ini, OK?" jawab XP-2, meski dalam hati ia _bertanya-tanya, seperti apa Rico di luar sana?_

xXx

"Ha! Kau lihat yang tadi? Alice? Ternyata keputusan kita tidak salah!" seru Ed agak girang sembari menunjuk rekaman kamera pengawas yang diputas ulang di komputernya. Namun Alice hanya mendengus bosan.

'Ya, ya. Memang itu yang diharapkan terjadi kan," wanita itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di meja, sedikit keraguan terlukis di wajahnya. Ilmuwan satunya yang tidak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi datar seperti itu menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita peneliti satunya dengan agak bingung.

"Ada apa Alice? Sepertinya kau malah tidak senang?"

"Begini Ed... tentang XP-3... sepertinya semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Maksudku, benar-benar sempurna..."

Ed terdiam. Ia tahu benar apa artinya itu.


End file.
